Spiders and Magic: Forty Reasons Why
by Maximus- Reborn
Summary: There are two individuals from entirely different worlds. One is rumored to be the greatest hero in history while the other may just very well be the most powerful being on the planet. They met by chance, and circumstances led them to form a bond. These are forty reasons why Peter Parker and Twilight Sparkle should (and should not) fall in love.


_**Forty Reasons Why**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Crossover: Spider-Man x My Little Pony**_

 _ **Tags: Romance, Comedy, Slice-of-Life, Crossover, Human**_

 _ **Fanfiction~ Main Characters: Peter Parker (Spider-Man) and Twilight Sparkle**_

 _ **Fimfiction~ Main Characters: Twilight Sparkle Alicorn**_

 _ **Summary: Companion one-shot to Spiders and Magic: Rise of Spider-Mane, Spiders and Magic II: Eleven Months, Spiders and Magic IV: The Fall of Spider-Mane.**_

 _ **There are two individuals from entirely different worlds. One is rumored to be the greatest hero in history while the other may just very well be the most powerful being on the planet. They met by chance, and circumstances led them to form a bond. Over time, it blossomed from a budding friendship to a loving relationship. There are flaws apparent, specifically the occasional clashes in their similar yet different personalities. These are forty reasons why Peter Parker and Twilight Sparkle should (and should not) fall in love.**_

 _ **Reason #1 - Common**_

They were worlds apart, two individuals brought together by severe circumstances. Peter was an alien living among ponies, his body having changed due to the magical properties of the atmosphere. Twilight never looked at Peter as an outsider. In fact, she had more in common with Peter than she had with anypony in Equestria. Granted, they had several differences, but considering where they stood now, it was easy to say Twilight found somepony who meshed well with her. Peter was an alien, but he was still the greatest pony Twilight had ever met, at least in her eyes.

The reverse was also true. Twilight accompanied Peter to his world. Their stay was temporary, as they had business to take care of. Much like Peter did in Equestria, Twilight's body transformed to that of a human when she came to Earth. However, Peter never thought twice about the change. He had more in common with a sentient pony than he had with any woman on Earth. He smiled. As far as Peter was concerned, Twilight was a human disguised as a pony. It made sense, unless he was actually a pony disguised as a human. Peter no longer really cared about the details, and Twilight never paid them any attention from the start.

Whether they were ponies or humans, Twilight and Peter loved each other, and that was more important than anything else.

 _ **Reason #2 - Differences**_

For everything they had in common, there were just as many differences. Twilight was a touch cold, relying more on hard logic and facts. Peter was very emotional, going off on his instincts and feelings more often than not. One was known for her short-temper and no-nonsense demeanor while the other was quick-witted and passive, always finding humor when it seemed lost on others.

When she first met Peter, his sense of humor and nonchalant nature was almost off-putting for the mare. Even now, in the early stages of their relationship, some pondered if their polar opposite personalities would ultimately clash. However, Cadance was of the belief that their personas were similar yet different. That would ultimately be what allowed them to grow closer.

Peter was a good fit for Twilight. He smoothed her edges and allowed her to relax. However, he could keep her on the edge of her hooves with his quick wit and emotional warmth. It was a tango of push and pull, Equestrian and Earthling. The same could be said the other way around. Twilight gave Peter focus, managing to organize his chaotic life. She could handle both Peter Parker and Spider-Man, where nobody could live up to the challenge on either side.

They balanced each other out, and with that, Cadance knew they would be just fine.

 _ **Reason #3 - Complicated**_

Twilight furrowed her brow, staring at the moon in the sky. Love was not something that could be learned through a book or a synopsis. It was something that had to be learned through experience. Even then, Twilight had more questions than answers. She knew she was a mare not entirely in touch with her emotions, but she was learning, determined to know why Peter had affected her psyche so drastically.

She smiled. Cadance mentioned that love was a lifelong journey. Even if it took her the rest of her natural life, Twilight looked forward to sharing that adventure with Peter.

 _ **Reason #4 - Simple**_

Winsome Falls was a haven for solitude. Peter and Twilight sat together, their gazes fixed on the waterfall at the center of the area. Twilight leaned her head against Peter's shoulder, cooing softly. Peter pulled her closer and smiled as she nuzzled into his embrace. He let his lips linger on her forehead as he gazed into the misty evening waterfall. Sometimes, the simplest pleasures were the best, especially if they were shared with somepony special.

 _ **Reason #5 - Lazy**_

Peter's mouth hung open, allowing drool to escape. Stretched across the bed with a hoof hanging over the edge, the stallion was lost in a deep slumber. Twilight's brow twitched at the sight. They had plans, and Peter was sleeping in _again_. Her horn glowed, preparing to give the stallion a much needed wake up call, but she hesitated, her gaze softening the longer she stared at Peter's vulnerable body. He was always warm, his body heat quite contagious, and Twilight was addicted to it, a part of herself begging to join the stallion's side.

Twilight realized what she was contemplating and used her magic to teleport Peter out of the bed, leaving the stallion to fall from several hoof-lengths in the air to the ground with an unceremonious smack. This sudden movement merely earned a tired groan from the stallion before he rolled over on the floor, still asleep.

Twilight rolled her eyes and trotted out of the room. ' _Such a lazy pony. Who sleeps past noon anyway?'_

Returning momentarily while levitating a bucket of ice water, the princess smiled deviously to herself as she positioned the container over her coltfriend's head. "Rise and shine, Benjamin..."

 _ **Reason #6 - Roses**_

Peter used his telekinesis to levitate a rose over to Twilight, grinning as his mare smiled appreciatively. However, the stallion's complexion paled when the unicorn snatched the flower out of the air and greedily devoured it in a single bite.

Twilight giggled innocently, wiping her muzzle. "I love roses! They're almost as tasty as daisies."

Peter chuckled nervously. "Uh… You're welcome… I guess."

The concept of dating a horse was still new to him at this juncture.

 _ **Reason #7 - Irritation**_

Peter knew how to irritate Twilight to no end with his laziness, reckless abandonment, self-sacrificing nature, and the thousands of stupid puns and references (half of which Twilight could never understand). Cadance always told Twilight that was the spark of their relationship, the flare that gave their love a unique light.

Twilight couldn't understand what her sister-in-law meant to this day, only adding to her irritation.

 _ **Reason #8 - Giddy**_

Then, it made sense. Peter held Twilight in his hooves, his hot breath brushing across her neck. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear, all while planting soft kisses against her cheek. She practically melted in his grasp, forgetting why she was upset with the stallion in the first place. This was quite normal, but Cadance's words made sense now. Peter knew just how to get under Twilight's skin. While he irritated her beyond measure, Peter knew how to make her smile just as often, if not more.

She would tolerate Peter's idiocy as long as he remained like this.

 _ **Reason #9 - Dance**_

Twilight stood in the middle of the floor, flailing her hooves about. Everypony decided to celebrate Twilight's alicorn transformation, but Peter stood flabbergasted, his sight refusing to leave his mare. She continued to move about, smiling as she attempted to dance. While he wasn't one to judge, considering that he couldn't dance either, Twilight's attempts at dancing could easily be mistaken for ritual movements. Nopony or human moved like that. At all. However, Peter shrugged and joined Twilight by doing his own rendition of the robot, earning a pleased giggle from the mare.

Everypony on the dance floor eyed the couple, with expressions of shock, horror, and amazement. The night couldn't have been better.

 _ **Reason #10 - Estrogen**_

Peter blankly stared at the ceiling. Twilight's friends came over for a slumber party. Spike came up with an excuse to hide away in Canterlot Castle for the night, but Peter was left behind, forced to play along with the girls' games of torture. As the only stallion in a group of mares, Peter was an easy target. Rarity loved to paint his hooves, Fluttershy enjoyed combing his mane, and Rainbow Dash reveled in taking pictures, wanting to remember Spider-Mane's humiliation for all time. Applejack provided moral support through s'mores, but Pinkie Pie's game of truth or dare added to Peter's misery, being the source behind this humiliation.

Peter deadpanned, "I'm going to die of estrogen poisoning one of these days…"

Twilight kicked him in the side, earning a sharp 'ow!' for her efforts. "Shut up. You _are_ the one who said 'dare' after all." The mare smirked. "You brought this upon yourself."

Peter could only sigh and hang his head in defeat. She was right, and nothing he could say or do could save him from his pampered and pedicured fate.

 _ **Reason #11 - Librarian**_

Beads of sweat fell from Peter's forehead as he delicately balanced a tremendously tall stack of books in hoof. "Please tell me we're almost done..."

"No. We still have to find various materials for research," Twilight said nonchalantly, her violet gaze never leaving her current book as she levitated and piled three more books atop Peter's still growing stack.

Peter moaned desolately. He struggled, adjusting his hoof to keep the now staggeringly tall stack of books from falling. This was the price to pay for dating a heavy-duty librarian.

 _ **Reason #12 - Chemist**_

Experiments were prone to backfire on occasion. This was a fact. The new webbing formula was proving to be far from perfected, and there had already been rather explosive results. Twilight stared wide-eyed at Peter.

Adhered to the wall upside-down, the stallion was literally stuck in the aftermath of another failed webbing experiment. His mane and coat were completely entangled in the powerful adhesive, leaving Peter to blink and quiver at the results.

Twilight sighed and shook her head. "I told you that-"

Peter glared at the mare from the corner of his eye. "You so much as _think_ about finishing that sentence, and I swear I'll put so much webbing in your mane that you'll have to shave it off."

Twilight couldn't help but let out an involuntary snort at her stallion's now hilarious predicament. "No, thank you. I'd prefer to keep my mane and fur. You, however…" the mare let out a chuckle as she began for the house. "I'll be right back with the shaver and some scissors to cut you free." She paused, holding a sly grin. "Unless you're fine with waiting for thirty minutes?"

Peter groaned, shrugging. "I'll wait. Thanks."

 _ **Reason #13 - Reckless**_

The bandages wrapped around his limbs and body were rather restricting, too much for one who reveled in free movement. Unfortunately, the fight had taken a toll on his entire body. Peter groaned. It was times like this that he wished dragons were more reasonable, not having to be dealt with by force. Luckily, he was a fast healer and would only be confined in the hospital for a day. With his strength and agility, Peter could've easily walked out of the hospital right now, but he eased away from that notion, knowing the violet mare perched by the door would be perturbed (at best) should he try such a stunt.

Twilight shook her head, smiling sadly. "You look terrible."

Peter sighed. It wasn't like he could argue with her.

 _ **Reason #14 - Distraction**_

Poke.

One rule for everypony was to never bother Twilight while she was in the midst of her studies, but Peter found a way to be the one to defy the rule. It wasn't often, but it was enough to leave an impression. At first, Twilight always bit, listening to what he had to say, even if it was pointless babble. Nowadays, she simply ignored him, knowing he would give up after a while, but today was different, as Peter poked Twilight for several minutes, begging to get her attention at least once. Her brow twitched madly. She couldn't take much more. Studying was important, but Peter didn't seem to think so.

Poke.

That was the final straw. Twilight turned with her horn glowing brightly, preparing to teleport Peter _somewhere_ in Equestria. It could have been Winsome Falls, the Everfree Forest, or even Saddle Arabia. She didn't care. She just wanted him _gone_. She would _not_ let him distract her. Unfortunately, Peter was ready. The moment Twilight turned, his lips met hers with the greatest precision, drawing a speechless moment from the mare. His job done, Peter trotted out of the Treebrary with a smug grin. Twilight shook the cobwebs from her mind and turned her attention back to her book, but an exasperated expression filled her eyes.

She'd lost her spot in her book. His distraction worked. Again. Twilight slammed the book shut and threw it behind her shoulder in defeat. One of these days, she'd send him to the moon.

 _ **Reason #15 - Apple Bloom**_

Apple Bloom peeked over the table. "Hey, Twilight. Can Ah ask ya somethin'?"

Twilight smiled. "Of course, Apple Bloom. What is it?"

The filly bit her lip. "Pete's my big brother, and you're his special somepony, right? Wouldn't that mean you're like my sister?"

Glancing off to the side, Twilight paused before responding. "Not quite. You'd only become my sister if I get married to Peter."

There was an awkward silence between the pair, but Apple Bloom grinned, as if satisfied with the answer. "Peter is always talkin' like he's ready to marry you. So, doesn't that make us sisters already?"

Twilight's entire face turned beet red. "No! I mean… yes! No! I mean, it's too soon! Just wait! We'll get married later!" Her own hoof slammed over her mouth, concealing a peep. "No, we won't! Just-!"

Rolling her eyes, Apple Bloom groaned. "Applejack was right. You two are practically married already."

Needless to say, Apple Bloom was surprised to see Twilight slip from her chair, but the filly was pleased, evident by her smile. Twilight's response was very similar to Peter's.

 _ **Reason #16 - Proposal**_

Peter held the ruby gem in his hooves gently, staring warmly at its smooth surface. "Thanks, Cadance. I hope Twilight likes it."

Cadance smiled. "No problem. I'm sure she'll love it." She placed a hoof over his shoulder. "Are you truly ready to do this, Peter? There's no turning back if you go through with this."

"Cadance. I've been through so much as Spider-Man: lost my ex to a maniac, teleported to a new world, transformed into a pony, met the girl of my dreams, been killed, resurrected, and now, I'm going to be a father because of Twilight," Peter replied nonchalantly, sealing the ruby gem in a tiny box with a wide grin. "Trust me. I couldn't be _more_ ready."

 _ **Reason #17 - Mornings**_

Peter crawled from upstairs with a glare in his eyes. Seven in the morning was too early for anypony to walk around, let alone go somewhere. Twilight smiled at the sight, clapping her hooves together gleefully. It seemed her present worked, but before she could enjoy her victory, Peter dropped the mangled remains of a clock in front of her, its gears and body smashed to pieces. Twilight lowered her head and sighed. At least she now knew never to put a clock by their bedside again in the future.

At least, not within punching distance anyway.

 _ **Reason #18 - Twilight Velvet**_

The holidays were always special for the Sparkle household, and this year was no exception. Velvet's son and daughter had returned home, both with their special somepony. Their family was slowly expanding. Cadance was a wonderful mare, and Peter was a very sweet stallion, who would surely marry her daughter sometime in the future. It hadn't happened yet, but Velvet had full confidence that the day would come...

However, something was on her mind, a matter that had been bothering her since her children found their lovers. Peter and Shining mindlessly argued with each other, the latter threatening the other to drop the last slice of cake should he value his life. Cadance laughed uproariously while Twilight groaned.

Velvet smiled, seeing now was as good a time to ask her question. "So, when can I expect grandchildren from one of you?"

Shining Armor and Peter, taken aback, accidentally headbutted each other during their squabble, both stallions falling limply to the other side of the table. Twilight whined, her face flushing to a bright shade of pink, but Cadance's expression turned bemused, the alicorn glaring at her husband. Velvet giggled mischievously. That was the exact reaction she desired.

 _ **Reason #19 - Felicia**_

"You are such a pig!" Twilight exhaled, scolding Peter when his eyes glanced at the Latex-clad mare on the cover of the magazine. Needless to say, Twilight was not fond of Black Cat, but Peter dug his own grave after sneaking off to Manehattan to apprehend his old flame. Even after two weeks, he was still in the proverbial doghouse or exile as most males experience from their significant other. Twilight alternated her sharp glare between Felicia's image and the stallion. "What does she have that I don't? Tell me!"

Peter pursed his lips and paused, considering his next (and maybe final) words carefully. He was treading through a minefield, where one false step would lead to his doom. Peter screamed at his mind to not say anything stupid. Anypony with a shred of common sense knew not to tempt fate so daringly. Unfortunately, Peter was not such a stallion, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Latex and child-bearing hips," he muttered, earning a swift and well-deserved konk on the back of the head.

 _ **Reason #20 - Overprotective**_

Peter was not a violent pony by any means, at least in terms of his personality. If anything, he was protective to a fault. Twilight never blamed him for that. After all, Peter lost his first love at the hands of a deranged psychopath. However, that couldn't excuse her knight's rash actions, especially at a party in Canterlot. Somepony, a stallion who had a bit too much to drink, made a move toward Twilight, and Peter retaliated with the utmost force, leaving the drunken pony with a broken limb and a concussion.

Twilight glared at Peter in a scolding manner. "Why did you do that?!"

Peter raised his hooves defensively. "I thought he had a knife!"

Twilight shook her head. "It was a pen! He was asking for an autograph, you idiot!"

He stared at her, slack-jawed. "Why is it blade-shaped and made of steel? I'm used to Bics and feather quills, not giant stabby pens!"

"He's an earth pony!" she shot back. "It's hard to mouth-write with a quill! Pens are easier for earth ponies to write with!"

Twilight groaned. Peter truly thought an assassin was after her, meaning he had every right-both legal and personal-to protect his princess. All Twilight could do was offer the drunkard a sincere apology and cover his medical cost. She loved Peter. His intentions were pure, and he was still recovering from Gwen Stacy's death. She couldn't fault him for reacting so strongly. It was just surprising. For somepony who made it a hobby to beat up crooks in his spare time, Peter was surprisingly nonviolent, and Twilight was grateful, having been reminded that her stallion pulled his punches for a reason.

 _ **Reason #21 - Thoughtful**_

Twilight came in quietly, shutting the door gently, so as to not aggravate Peter's migraine. She carried the bowl carefully, making certain not to spill any of its contents on the marble floor.

Peter peeked out of the corner of his eye. "You're still up, Twilight? It's late."

"I know, but you haven't eaten all day. I made you some soup. Hopefully, it'll help your headache."

His expression softened. He had never seen Twilight cook a meal during his entire stay in Equestria. He took the bowl into his hooves and took a sip without using a spoon. He grimaced. The broth was unappetizing, the seaweed was tough, and the mixture was watered down, leaving little to no taste. To be frank, it was horrible. Soup was not hard to make, even for him. However, Peter managed to force it down with a few gulps and even managed a followup smile.

It's the thought that counts, and the gesture was much appreciated.

 _ **Reason #22 - Promise**_

Twilight wrapped her hooves around Peter's neck. "I want you to make me a promise, Peter. Don't you dare leave me behind. Ever. No matter what happens… we'll see everything through together. Okay?"

Peter placed his hoof over the mare's shoulder. "I'll never leave you behind."

"I'm serious. You're always running off to take on the world. I'm going on the frontlines with you from now on," Twilight declared, narrowing her gaze on the stallion. "This is nonnegotiable."

Peter sighed, managing a nod. "I can't argue with you even if I wanted to. Since that's the case, we'll have to come up with a hero name for you."

A blush filled the cheeks of both ponies before their lips met for a passionate kiss. They remained as such, savoring each other's taste. Twilight moaned inside of Peter's mouth as his tongue explored the sanctions, touching the most sensitive areas with gentle precision. She melted into the act of affection, bending to her lover's will, but they eventually parted, only due to their need for oxygen. Peter's lips curled into a wide smile as Twilight's face flushed immensely. He offered her his hoof, and with a soft nod she accepted the gesture, not taking her violet irises away from his hazel eyes.

Peter grinned. "How about Amethyst Sorceress? I'd say witch, but that'd sound too close to someone I used to know."

Twilight giggled. "I think I can make that work."

 _ **Reason #23 - Mayday**_

Twilight whistled nonchalantly as she leaned against the railing on her balcony. Her legs positioned between the wooden guards, the mare watched the serene beauty of Ponyville as she nuzzled her baby colt in her hooves. Her amethyst gaze blankly shifted to the side, finding Mayday leaning on the top of the railing as far as she could without falling; flapping her wings to help maintain her balance.

Twilight grimaced, recoiling whenever her daughter moved too close to falling off. Mayday made it a hobby to lean against the railing, but she was disaster-prone. Hurting herself, somepony else, or inflicting damage on her surroundings was common place with the young filly. Unlike her father, yet like her mother, the filly was not athletically gifted and was prone to acts of utter clumsiness. The last thing Twilight wanted on this day was to file another insurance claim.

"You're going to fall, Mayday. Please step down from there before you get yourself hurt," Twilight stated, her hooves fidgeting.

Mayday closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, I won't, Mom! Trust me!" She leaned further, causing the alicorn to sweat. "It's so pretty! I can't wait to fly!"

Twilight exhaled. "Mayday, please! The last thing I want is-THAT!" she blurted out once the filly swayed over the edge. Twilight reached out, only to stop abruptly because of her confined legs and the baby colt in her hooves. Her thoughts raced, and the alicorn was unable to focus her magic because of the rapidly developing situation as Mayday tumbled into a rapid descent. Twilight managed to lunge again, but her reach was out of range. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Crap!" Peter exclaimed, nearly materializing next to Twilight in a blur. The stallion's senses and agility were as astute as ever, allowing him to hop across the balcony and land perfectly on the railing in an upright standing position. Never had Twilight been so happy to see the father of her children, even if he glared at the filly with a pulsing vein over his forehead. "Mayday! What have I told you about that?! One of these days, I'm going to let you fall!"

Despite hanging upside down by her hooves, Mayday giggled as the wind swayed her about. "You won't let me fall, Daddy. You love me too much. That, and Mom would kill you if you let me fall."

Peter's brow twitched before he exhaled, pulling the filly back onto the balcony. "Yeah. I know." The stallion returned to his place against the wall, falling back to a sitting position, and Twilight mirrored his action, taking the available spot next to him. She opened her mouth, prepared to laugh at Peter's expense, but the stallion shot up, roaring at an all too familiar sight. "MAYDAY GWENDOLYN PARKER SPARKLE! GET OFF THAT RAIL, NOW!"

 _ **Reason #24 - Indestructible**_

Quite some time had passed since another session of 'Hide-or-Die' started, with Peter aggravating Twilight to the brink of utter implosion. Trixie watched the spectacle unfold as Twilight tore through the hallways with her mane set ablaze, her coat a bright shade of white, and her irises burning red. Mayday walked next to her aunt, both sharing a glance before Twilight knocked over a shelf in her anger, sending another flying through a wall.

Raising an eyebrow, Trixie tilted her head curiously. "I wonder what that idiot did this time? I haven't seen your mother this angry in quite a while."

Mayday simply shrugged. "Beats me. They were already like this when I came out of my room."

Trixie pursed her lips at the condition the living room was in as Twilight reentered through the hole in the wall she had just made. Peter had an astounding lucky streak, usually winning this twisted game. However, as Twilight darted from the room, another explosion erupted. Once high-pitched shrieks echoed throughout the Treebrary, Trixie knew the stallion's luck had run out today.

Mayday blinked, watching as Peter was launched trough the living room, bursting through the far wall before skidding to a halt across the grass face-first outside. Considering Twilight had so much raw power that she could've easily vaporized him and Peter's enhanced durability made him nearly indestructible, Trixie considered this little display a mere slap on the wrist at best.

Trixie huffed, looking down to the filly beside her. "Remember, Mayday," she began, nonchalantly shrugging as Twilight soared through the room and pounced on the stallion outside to deliver more punishment. "It's only domestic abuse if she _hurts_ him."

Mayday raised an eyebrow. "But isn't it super hard to actually hurt Daddy?"

Trixie nodded, holding her blank gaze on the filly, even as the neighbors came outside to watch the spectacle of the princess throwing her hooves around her husband's head and neck in a submission hold. "That's the idea."

 _ **Reason #25 - Possessive**_

She wasn't jealous.

The entire world knew about her relationship with Peter, the Amazing Spider-Mane, but there was a hint of doubt, something pulling at the back of her mind. Her stallion had admirers, hundreds of thousands of them. It wasn't that she minded. After all, many ponies admired her and the other princesses, too, and nothing ever came of it. Twilight snorted, pacing across the room in a huff. Some would fly into a fit having learned Spider-Mane had a special somepony. Twilight stopped in her tracks. Peter was hers.

The endearment was possessive, but she didn't care. Peter was the only one who made her feel this way: wanted, loved, and cherished. It was selfish, no way for a princess to act. However, Peter cleared his throat, prompting the mare to turn sharply and face him. He extended his hoof, waiting patiently. Twilight accepted the gesture, and Peter pulled her close into a warm embrace, nuzzling his face into her neck. His warmth spread through her. Twilight shivered at the tingling sensation she'd grown to adore.

She tightened her grip around his neck. "You're mine," she whispered possessively, pressing her lips into his. She drank him in, cooing as his teeth nipped her lower lip slightly. He just marked her. Twilight pulled away much slower than she should have, but she maintained eye contact with the stallion, giggling lowly. "You're only mine."

Peter smiled back in earnest. "I know. That will _never_ change."

She wasn't jealous. Even if she was, it was fine. Peter clearly echoed her sentiment.

 _ **Reason #26 - Chivalry**_

Peter smiled. "Allow me."

The stallion lifted Twilight into his hooves bridal style, walking upright as he carried her through the courtyard. The ground was wet due to the heavy rains, and Twilight was wearing her favorite pink dress, prompting her knight to come to her rescue. After a brief journey, the couple reached the inside of the castle. Peter's hind hooves were drenched as he gently placed the princess down, but he didn't mind, evident by his cheeky grin.

Twilight shifted her gaze from the outside before directing it back to the stallion. "That was sweet of you, Peter, but you do know I could have teleported, right?" Peter shrugged, causing Twilight's cheeks to glow. She leaned forward, giggling as she planted a kiss on the stallion's cheek. "You're the perfect knight."

Peter chuckled, a blush of his own forming on his cheeks. "I try my best."

 _ **Reason #27 - Lesson**_

Spider-Mane hopped through one of the castle's opened windows and landed a few hoof-lengths from the trio of princesses. "That takes care of the riff-raff," the stallion declared, removing his mask once Twilight stepped near his position. "I learned a valuable lesson today."

Twilight beamed as sparkles glowed in her irises. "Really?! What was it?"

Peter grinned, folding his forelegs proudly. "That kicking bad guys in the face is fun!"

A few seconds later, the surrounding guards learned a lesson of their own as Princess Twilight Sparkle struck Spider-Mane over the back of his head with a hoof.

Friendship lessons were _not_ to be made light of.

 _ **Reason #28 - Clumsy**_

Twilight's hooves wobbled uncontrollably, struggling to maintain a sense of balance as the mare skated across the frozen water. She approached land at a slow speed, still helpless after all this time to stop herself. All four of her hooves flew in different directions at once, leaving Twilight to fall flat on her stomach with a smack and slide face-first into a pile of snow.

Peter sped across the ice and hopped high into the air, spinning several times before landing perfectly on his hind legs near Twilight's position. The mare's head emerged from underneath the snow, exasperation evident in her blank gaze and flushed cheeks. She attempted to stand under her own power, only to slip back to the ice. Feeling she had suffered enough, Peter helped Twilight to her hooves.

"Klutz," the stallion chuckled, deftly dodging an incoming hoof aimed at the side of his head.

Before Peter could retaliate, a sudden impact to his hind legs swept him off of his hooves and into the air as Mayday sailed under him. The pair abruptly crashed into the ice and a nearby snowbank respectively. Rubbing his now aching side with a groan, Peter picked himself up off the ice before glancing to where his small assailant had crashed as Mayday's head popped out of the snow.

Turning his attention to his wife, he shot the mare a blank stare. "She is _clearly_ your daughter," he muttered, unable to react as Twilight and Mayday angrily threw a pair of snowballs into his face.

 _ **Reason #29 - Trixie**_

Trixie used her magic to peel the foil away from the chocolate piece. Kisses, they were called. Chocolates had always been a guilty pleasure for her, and a rare treat. After all, if eaten excessively, they could be rather fattening. Trixie was a health guru at heart, but she had to spoil herself at least once in awhile. The chocolate fell into her mouth, and the unicorn moaned as the tasty morsel melted on her tongue, filling her senses with immense sweetness.

"So extravagant," she sighed, trying to savor every moment. Her gaze fell on the pack of sweets on her bed. "Why is it called a 'Kiss'? They aren't shaped like hearts or anything of the sort."

Twilight walked into the room, grinning. "It's because of how sweet they are."

Trixie huffed, tossing a pair of treats into her mouth with a shrug. "I wouldn't know anything about that." Down the hallway, Trixie found Peter sitting at his table, adjusting his web-shooters with a cookie in his mouth. An evil smile formed on the mare's face. She left her spot on the bed and trotted over in his direction. It was rather mean, but Trixie couldn't resist such an opportunity. She brought Twilight over. "I have an idea."

"Hey, um, Peter?" Twilight said, placing her hooves on his shoulders soon afterward. He glanced around, raising his brow at the mare. Twilight grinned. "Want some Kisses? I have plenty."

Peter snorted and bit down on his cookie, accidentally choking on the treat in the process. He struggled to gather his bearings (and oxygen). After an embarrassing amount of time, Peter turned around, his eyes wide. "Excuse me?" he gulped.

She edged closer, allowing her hot breath to brush against her friend's cheek. "What's wrong? Do you not want my Kisses?"

The expression on Peter's face morphed into that of shock and horror. It wasn't like Twilight to be so direct. It wasn't that he minded. This was just unexpected to say the least. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and over his flushed features. Her lips were so close to his. Peter could practically taste her. Finally, he managed to speak. "Twilight...?"

Before anything could have been said, Twlight's horn glowed, causing three chocolate Kisses to fall on the table in front of him. She patted his shoulders playfully and giggled. "I hope you enjoy them. They're rather sweet."

Her task complete, Twilight skipped out of the room and jumped back onto her bed. Peter watched with a dumbfounded expression, glaring once Twilight and Trixie shared a high-hoof with each other. Their ears perked as Peter yelled several 'colorful' phrases in his room. Closing her eyes, Trixie smirked victoriously. That was _exactly_ the reaction she wanted.

 _ **Reason #30 - Ursa**_

Ursa sat upright, playfully nibbling on a large piece of lumber while holding it in her paws. While the sight of an Ursa Minor had been generally accepted among the locals of Ponyville at this point, there were moments that made her presence virtually intolerable. Ursa was like a puppy, teething at such a young age. She required a toy of sorts to divert her attention from her itching gums.

Peter had given the cub a rubber staff, but it was left in her cave. Unfortunately, when Ursa traveled to Ponyville to see her owner, she had to make due for a substitute. The cub broke a support beam to a fruit stand, causing the structure to collapse. Twilight consulted with the owner of the stand, offering to cover the expenses while also scolding her husband for failing to keep a sharp eye on _his_ pet.

Peter groaned. "Why is it that when Ursa breaks something, she's _my_ pet?"

 _ **Reason #31 - Cardio**_

Twilight's thoughts were lost in a flurry as she tried to keep pace with her galloping stallion. They raced through the pathway of the Whitetail Woods, carrying on with a routine cardiovascular and speed workout. To be exact, Twilight was working on her speed, galloping full force in intervals while Peter merely jogged to keep his heart rate steady. Even then, the stallion was far faster than the mare. Twilight wheezed, slowing to halt before hunching over at the top of a hill.

While she was in respectable physical condition, having placed fifth once in a Running of the Leaves Festival and having gained strength from her alicorn transformation, Twilight was far from being considered a natural athlete by any definition of the word. Ironically, the alicorn was one of the most powerful beings on the planet in terms of magical potency, output, and potential, but she was fairly flimsy when it came to the simple physical demands of certain workouts (depending on what her husband threw at her). However, that would have to change after the agreement she shared with Peter, to uphold their promise to each other. Twilight would go on the frontlines with her husband and face the many dangers by his side.

Unfortunately, Twilight could not help but feel remorse after failing to consider two things: her pregnancy, and her genetically-enhanced husband. She had put on extra weight thanks to Mayday. Considering she could do little to no physical activity for the course of a year, this meant the mare was significantly out of shape at the moment. Twilight forced down the bile threatening to rise from her stomach between labored breaths, unable to lift herself from the ground.

Peter trotted to the mare's side, jogging in place with a grin. "You're cashing it in already? We still have to do some good old-fashioned strength training when we reach Sweet Apple Acres!"

The stallion's comment alone made Twilight sick, destroying what little restraint she had left. Peter could lift several tons with almost no effort, and she could barely do the same with half of her body weight in her current condition. The mare sharply turned to the side and threw up on the spot, releasing the contents of her stomach. The sounds of her retching echoed throughout the reaches of the forest.

Peter chuckled nervously as he patted Twilight's back, massaging her fur. "Maybe you should just stick to cardio, honey."

 _ **Reason #32 - Ben**_

Having one child was an adventure in itself. Fortunately, their second had been far simpler, thanks to Twilight's forethought, scheduling, and planning. They gave birth to a beautiful baby unicorn without any complications whatsoever just nearly a year ago. If Twilight had any troubles to speak of, it was losing the gained weight from her second pregnancy, but even that wasn't too challenging, considering that her husband was a hyperactive outlet of physical activity.

Twilight even named their son after Peter's uncle and father-figure, Benjamin Parker. Like most mothers, Twilight really took to her son, almost never letting the baby colt out of her sight, and Ben preferred his mother over everypony else, while occasionally choosing Trixie as a personal target for his mischief making. This was fine, seeing as Peter and Mayday were tightly knit from the start. However, Twilight was unorthodox, and some of her methods were unusual, to say the least. Peter watched from across the room as Twilight lay with Ben in her hooves, reading the baby colt a bedtime story.

One expected a nursery rhyme of sorts, but the alicorn found that too simplistic, choosing to read calculus formulas to the baby colt instead. What was worse is that Ben agreed with his mother, nonverbally obviously. Granted, great intellect seemed to run in this bloodline. Peter was a chemist major with an IQ north of 250 while Twilight was the most accomplished student to graduate from Celestia's School of Gifted Unicorns. It was only natural that their offspring would be just as intellectually gifted. As Twilight read different calculations to her son, his eyes held an excited gleam while he cooed giddily.

Twilight smiled. "Okay, sweetie. Just a few more equations, and then it's time for bed."

Peter rolled his eyes, grimacing. "This is how super villains are made."

 _ **Reason #33 - Ingenuity**_

It was just another day, and everypony thought a picnic would be grand. However, Mayday and Ben were tuckered out, having played and eaten to their hearts' content throughout the afternoon. Peter found a place for his children to take a nap, but the locale was unconventional to say the least in Twilight's eyes. Between a pair of trees, a net of webbing was stretched out, and both children were sound asleep with blankets wrapped snuggly around their bodies. They almost resembled flies ensnared in a spider's trap.

"Really?" Twilight muttered, staring blankly at the sight hanging several hoof-lengths above her position. Her exasperation only grew as she shifted her bemused stare at the stallion. " _Really?_ "

Peter chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head with a hoof. "They were sleepy, and the grass is too itchy to nap in comfortably."

Twilight could only continue to stare back at her husband in bemused awe. There was ingenuity, and then there was unnecessary. Her deeming this case to be more of the latter than the former.

 _ **Reason #34 - Finances**_

For a majority of his adult life, Peter Parker had little to no success financially. He barely made minimum wage at the Daily Bugle while juggling college and his heroic life. One would think that Peter's financial gain would've increased considerably ever since he became a prince and knight of Equestria. Ironically, that was not the case, seeing as Peter barely had a job.

While he was not struggling per say, the stallion's income was based on how many disasters he stopped. Had that statistic applied to his heroic duties and schedule on Earth, Peter would arguably have been richer than Tony Stark. However, Equestria was far more peaceful in comparison to his old home. Disasters here were more of a rarity than a daily occurrence.

The stallion let out a deep sigh as he looked over the beginning of the month's mail. Particularly, the bills. It was just strange that when all was said and done, Peter was just as broke now as he was during his photographer days, despite his noble titles. His pay was more than adequate for his lifestyle, considering how simplistic his daily routine was, but there were times that he'd admit a bit of extra personal income would be nice.

In reality, it was Twilight who was the key to their family's financial security. She managed her bits well, rivaling any bank attendant, and the success of her book alone brought in enough to ensure that everypony was taken care of, including Mayday and Ben's future college funds. Simply put, if Peter wanted anything, he would have to ask his wife for the necessary funds. Though, far be it from him to ask unless he deemed it necessary or really, _really_ wanted it.

While Twilight was without a doubt the head of the household, Peter always made sure to carry his weight. Whether that meant protecting his family or making sure his wife was comfortable, he would always be there for them, both physically and financially.

 _ **Reason #35 - Gwen**_

Cadance always told Twilight that it was impossible to forget one's first true love. For both mares, they were fortunate that their first was their only, with Shining and Peter respectively. However, the same could not be said about Peter, who lost Gwen to extreme circumstances beyond his control. Due to his heavy conscience and guilt complex, Twilight knew Peter couldn't forget his late ex even if he tried.

It was unnerving for the mare to consider outside possibilities. If the Green Goblin had never slain Gwen Stacy, there was a chance that Peter would not have fallen in love with Twilight during the initial stay of his time in Equestria. For Twilight and Peter to be together, Gwen Stacy had to perish. A thought that didn't sit well with her. A dark sense bore into the mare's chest whenever she questioned whether those circumstances were a blessing or a curse.

To this day, she didn't have an answer.

 _ **Reason #36 - Flash Sentry**_

Peter stood at the end of the hallway with a visibly irritated expression on his features. The sight alone was alien, considering the stallion was known as one of the friendliest individuals in Equestria. He watched Twilight converse with one of the Canterlot guards. Nothing carried on from his perspective that suggested something was amiss, but Peter couldn't shake his frustration free, as if the guard was the cause. To make matters worse, this was a common occurrence, with this lone stallion getting under Peter's skin whenever he stopped to talk with Twilight.

She admitted that the guard was handsome to Peter once, and the seeds of jealousy were forever planted. Mercifully, the conversation ended before they parted, with the guard sharing a friendly nod with the princess and knight. Peter gritted his teeth and forced a smile, resisting the urge to strangle the armored pegasus. The stallion exhaled, rubbing a hoof over his forehead. Peter couldn't even remember _why_ he didn't care for this pony.

Twilight reached her husband, smiling innocently. "Sorry it took so long. It's been months since I last talked to Flash Sentry." Like lightning to a rod, the realization struck Peter's mind with the utmost force, causing his exasperation to grow. Twilight furrowed her brow at the stallion's change in demeanor. "Again? Why do you always get this way whenever I talk to _him_?"

Peter simply groaned, glancing to the side as another popular male with the same name that caused him discomfort filled his mind. "Flash… It _had_ to be a Flash."

 _ **Reason #37 - Siblings**_

Ben was a very particular baby. While he loved attention from those around him, the foal had his favorites. Twilight was his mother, whom he spent the most of time with, and she catered to his needs nonstop, even excessively at points. Naturally, she was his absolute favorite. Peter was a close second, being his father. While he wasn't quite as attentive as Twilight, he made up for it with a playful demeanor, easily earning a laugh from the baby with little effort. Then there was Trixie, who was Ben's personal source of mischief. Whether she liked it or not, Trixie was the foal's third favorite.

However, there was somepony Ben loved just as much. It was his darling sister, Mayday. While the filly was a touch rough around the edges, she offered her baby brother nothing short of pure love. Mayday had her father's humor and mother's warmth. The filly lifted her brother before playfully brushing the tip of her nose against his. The reason was simple. Ben just loved his big sister.

"You know that you can be a real brat, Ben," Mayday murmured, glancing away from the foal to the now messy pile of blueprints she had previously stacked neatly in the corner of her room. "But you also remind me so much of Daddy, so I just can't stay mad at you."

The young foal squealed in delight from the warm response given from his sister as she sat him down before crawling past her. Mayday raised an eyebrow with a soft smile as her gaze followed the young foal crawl across the floor. "Just where do you think you're…?" the filly trailed off before inhaling sharply as a purple aura of magic enveloped a large metal contraption on her desk, levitating it into the air. "Ben! No!"

However, the filly's cry had come too late. All she could do was watch in horror as time seemed to slow to a stop. Her newly-finished work plummeted helplessly to the ground below. However, just before the floor could claim the delicate device, the same purple glow of magic stopped it, not even an inch from the ground before gently setting it down.

Mayday let out a breath she had been holding before collapsing backwards, falling to the ground with a hard sigh. "You are _way_ too much like Daddy for your own good..."

Ben let out another joyous squeal at the filly's comment, beaming as he stretched his forelegs out to her from across the room.

 _ **Reason #38 - Father**_

Fatherhood was a full time job, as Peter could testify. Mayday was a bundle of energy that was practically glued to her father, and Ben, being an infant, preferred the company of the nearest parent available. Despite his lazy nature, Peter gave his all for his children, never relenting for their sakes. However, the stallion's enhanced genetics stood little to no chance against Mayday and Ben.

Peter found a spot on the sofa, falling into a deep slumber. Mayday snuggled into her father's side, mirroring his action as a trail of drool escaped from the side of her mouth and into the stallion's coat. Ben rested soundly on the stallion's rising and falling chest. Out of instinct, Peter's hooves were wrapped around the filly and colt in a protective manner. Even asleep, he was their protector, but above all, he was their father.

Twilight watched the tender moment with a warm smile. Normally, the mare had little tolerance for Peter's laziness, but she decided to grant him mercy today, using her magic to slide a blanket over the stallion's body as well as her children's. Twilight lowered her body, planting a soft kiss over everypony's cheeks in order. As the father of her daughter and son, he deserved a reprieve, at least every once in awhile.

 _ **Reason #39 - Mother**_

To say motherhood was a taxing responsibility would be a massive understatement, especially for a mare caring for two. Fortunately, Twilight had grown used to multitasking naturally. A skill she would be forever grateful for in parenthood.

She stood behind Mayday, using her magic to twist the filly's mane into her favorite braided ponytail while stealing glances at her son as he slept soundly in his baby carriage. Peter watched the spectacle with a quiet gaze, unable to contain his smile.

"Sit tight, dear," Twilight grinned, shifting her attention back to the filly.

"I can't help it!" Mayday stuck out her tongue, stifling her building laughter. "That tickles, Mom!"

Peter's smile widened. She was beautiful. That was a fact, both physically and spiritually. Twilight was the mother of his children, and Peter would not replace her for the world.

 _ **Reason #40 - Family**_

Over the course of a decade, Peter and Twilight had stayed together and managed to do what most would dream of. They found each other across the reaches of separate dimensions. In spite of their differences, they found enough common ground to spark an improbable romance. To this day, their interest in each other never waned and only grew over the course of the years.

Peter leaned forward and kissed Twilight before pulling away swiftly, as if taking advantage of the moment. Her lips were as soft as ever, matching the clouds, and her sweet taste rivaled that of any fruit. Twilight opened her eyes, holding a warm gaze on the stallion for what seemed like an eternity. Her lips parted, much like the first time in Manehattan nearly a decade ago.

They edged closer to each other, ready to share another kiss, but a pair of squeaks reached their ears. Twilight used her magic to lower an ice cream cone to Ben, allowing the foal to lick the sweet treat. Peter glanced to the side, watching as Mayday greedily devoured a fudgesicle. In spite of the respective messes their children were making, Twilight and Peter could not contain their laughter.

They were a pair of individuals who found each other by chance. Over a decade later, Twilight and Peter were happily married and raising a family together. There were flaws apparent, but the positives outweighed the negatives substantially. As far as Twilight and Peter were concerned, they wouldn't change anything, or trade it for the world. Life was perfect as is.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
